


Fly

by Melian12



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Death, Execution, Kattes POV, Love, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 13:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16018442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melian12/pseuds/Melian12
Summary: Katte knows he has to dieBut he tries his best to give Frederick some comfort





	Fly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MeObviously](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeObviously/gifts).



You came like an angel in the dead of the night  
And it felt just like flying into dawn gleaming bright  
It wasn’t much, no more than a kiss,  
But I tell you, my darling, this is what I’ll miss.

 

And I’ll miss your hair and your eyes and your beautiful face  
And your hands and your smile and the warmth I embrace.  
But a parting is nothing, no matter where or when,  
It’s nothing more than a promise to meet you again.

 

Do not close your eyes, darling, look at me  
And remember the good days of sunlight and glee  
Remember a time without sorrow and pain  
And let us forget all their hate and disdain.

 

They will try to hurt you and shatter your heart  
They will try to take me from you and drive us apart  
But Frederick, don’t you let them make you cry  
Because I will be there, my darling, I’ll help you fly.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16629827) by [Melian12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melian12/pseuds/Melian12)




End file.
